User talk:Shieldmaiden
*smirk* I figured out your code! I won't say how, though. Umrag the Destroyer 23:19, October 8, 2009 (UTC)Umrag the Destroyer Yes, I did. I won't tell anyone, and the messages are too long to decode!!! D:< Foiled AGAIN!!! Umrag the Destroyer 23:37, October 8, 2009 (UTC)Umrag the Destroyer Idea I thought of a really cool idea for a story yesterday. I was thinking about Bluestripe, a Name Remembered because I'm almost done with it and I thought of Hawthorn's role in the story. Suddenly, the image of an otter wielding a javelin and another weapon standing on a boulder and facing a storm appeared in my mind. I thought, if he appears in a fan fic, will he be a traitor, or a vermin impersonating the Skipper of otters by using his javelin. Tell me what you think and how I can make it better. Bluestripe the Wild I am the Wild! 23:45, October 8, 2009 (UTC) Re:Idea It is a downpour with lightning flashing around him. I thought that if he was evil he could be impersonating Skipper so that he would get blamed for bad stuff or somethin'. I could use your help to expand this idea some more.--Bluestripe the Wild I am the Wild! 00:33, October 9, 2009 (UTC) I think he might have had Martin the Warrior's sword. I think I made him have Martin's sword so that Skipper would be blamed for its disappearance.--Bluestripe the Wild I am the Wild! 00:35, October 9, 2009 (UTC) That's terrible. You think that's awful? I'm the one who's terrible if that's you at your worst! I wouldn't have thought of that.--Bluestripe the Wild I am the Wild! 00:39, October 9, 2009 (UTC) Good, I likes it, I'm to lazy to make a sig--Silverfalcon Pikehawk 12:15, October 9, 2009 (UTC) did you..... get my latest code message? It's on your last archive. Why, Umrag you....?! grrrr..... ;) Verminfate Nobeast outfights Razgath the Mercenary! by all of them, i mean all the ones you'll ever start and the ones you have now--ladyamber88 Plz leave a message after u click 23:13, October 9, 2009 (UTC) again good, again to lazy--Silverfalcon Pikehawk 11:24, October 10, 2009 (UTC) Pranks? i got one! waterballoon filled with vinegar and baking soda (make nice bomb^-^)--Ferretmaiden "We were ment to fly!!!" 03:18, October 11, 2009 (UTC) Pranks I've got a heck of alot, buuut you'd get in huge trouble if you did them so here's one. Put salt in the sugar bowl. Lame, but wtf.--Pinedance Coneslinger Want to chat? 18:32, October 11, 2009 (UTC) Re:Pranks If it's for a fan fic, the good guys could have a wire stretched across a path and covered up with leaves and stuff.--Bluestripe the Wild I am the Wild! 18:38, October 11, 2009 (UTC) Are these pranks for vermin? BTW, the band that sings So Far Away is Staind.--Bluestripe the Wild I am the Wild! 18:40, October 11, 2009 (UTC) Okey dokey, here you go. *Dye fur *Dye teeth Put pepper in cakes, etc. Put pink bow on guy's head. Cut off headfur Ruin fletching for arrows replace real daggers with realistic fake ones. Aaaand I gotta go.--Pinedance Coneslinger Want to chat? 18:42, October 11, 2009 (UTC) OK, then. The Dibbuns pour honey on some creature's pillow when they are not usin' it. When they go to bed, their head will be all sticky.--Bluestripe the Wild I am the Wild! 18:51, October 11, 2009 (UTC) I see It was my fault. I was trying to be like Richard because I saw how he acted and I noticed that he's popular. I GTG, my dad says no computer past 9:00.--Vermin King 02:22, October 12, 2009 (UTC) Hey SM! Ng, avesnle!!! H meuer qgntfgq nd gauhmf Rxkn zehmf rekaqec qn Laqqghas! Femhts!!! Amc aq dhrsq qgex cnm'q jmnv qgaq Asgkef hs a uerlhm, ztq vgem qgex feq baoqtrec, qgex dhmc ntq. Fnnc hcea. Rxkn amc bn leeq Asgkef earkx hm qge sqnrx ztq ge jeeos ghs dabe ghccem sn qgex cnm'q jmnv ge's a larqem. Qgem kaqer ge feqs baoqtrec zx Unrcaf. Qgem mear qge emc Mxkaha geqs baoqtrec amc qgem Rxkn.--Verminfate Nobeast outfights Razgath the Mercenary! Okay!--Verminfate Nobeast outfights Razgath the Mercenary! :D Ok, so I read Emanon and something else. I found them very good, just sagging a bit in the middle of your chapters. Also, I can't find the fic you co-write with Vermin fate. Can you send me a link on my talkpage? That's all your getting tonight, though. I'm going to go work on a Tale of Two quests. Be happy- you dragged me away from the Hunger Games wiki. ::) See ya- , (Eastern Standard Time) |text= } }} Good, as usual(I don't even see why I need this job)--Longshot I'm gonna cut your head off, see if that works! No! I'll keep it, you just are good at writing good things--Longshot I'm gonna cut your head off, see if that works! That's alright matey!--Verminfate Nobeast outfights Razgath the Mercenary! Prankshop You want pranks? I got em! Salt and pepper in a cup of milk for a Dibbun. They drink it, and... ...throw up! I got more pranks, ask if you want them and... --John-E Gutripping! 16:43, October 13, 2009 (UTC) Pranks Online pranks or real pranks?--Clockworthy Traveling Scribe. Though my quill is my dirkpoint. 13:25, October 14, 2009 (UTC) Righto, then. I read a book about pranks not so long ago, but I've no idea if Redwallers have plastic wrap. Probably not. I'll come back when I get an idea. ---- Fairly large update to Menace Dreams. It may never happen again! Huge updates, I mean. --Clockworthy Traveling Scribe. Though my quill is my dirkpoint. 12:24, October 17, 2009 (UTC) Prank for ye you know those things next to the sink, ummmmm wot are they called.... the little sprayers that when the water is on and you push the handle water comes out and you use it for better washing and such? Well tape (clear tape) the handle and then when anyone turns on the water they will get sprayed (if they are tall enof...-- , (Eastern Standard Time) |text= Hiya I'm Elmtail, nice chattin' with ya! }} 15:40, October 14, 2009 (UTC) [[http://redwallwars.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Ferretmaiden/Klitchette#Polls Klitchettes] wanna join the Klitchettes?--Ferretmaiden "We were ment to fly!!!" 01:12, October 15, 2009 (UTC) Hello! Thanks-you keep on drawing too. I really do appreciate your comments-they help me to become a better artist.-Skywind Both are very good, just one thing, are they dead?(yes, gotten lazy with sig)--Silverfalcon Pikehawk 01:47, October 16, 2009 (UTC) *Gives puppy eyes and lower lip* but why? HAha, ok, need to go, sleep early cause I have Lyme disease, TTYL--Longshot I'm gonna cut your head off, see if that works! Loonies Hello, I believe that you put your name down for my 'little treat'? Well, here's the link, so fire away! User:John-E/Treat Thanks, John-E Gutripping! 16:33, October 16, 2009 (UTC) come on!!! send that message to Vf!!!! please? Silva of the Hazel eyes Look not into mine eyes! 17:44, October 17, 2009 (UTC) Xn! Nj, fnnc hcea! Vahq.... Rxkn reueaks vgn Asgkef hs, nr ghlsekd? Amc vgaq's JC? Qge Reftza hs Raxfak Spthrrekjhmf's zrnqger, ztq qgex're noonshqes. Reftza hs a varrhnr amc Raxfak hs oeabedtk. Reftza gekos qn cedemc Basqke Dknreq aknmf vhqg qge Sqrealzaqqkes (ztq ge ndqem fnes ntq nm uhfhkamqe lhsshnms.) H qghmj qgaq Asgkef bntkc che amc laxze Reftza nr Qarfnm Sqrealzaqqke. Amc H gaue lnre hceas dnr qge uerlhm ceuhshnms- Raqs are vaqerzeasqs; sghos, rhuer radqs, eqb. Veaseks are sbntqs amc qrabjers. Derreqs are arbgers amc smhoers. (qgex akk gaue slakk brnssznvs) Dnwes are qge onver varrhnrs amc sgnbj qrnnoers. Sqnaqs are Unrcaf's oersnmak ftarc. Amc akk nd qge uerlhm barrx sbxqges. Qge baoqahms nd eabg chuhshnm gaue sbxqhe-svnrcs amc qge reftkar gnrcezeasqs gaue qakk nr sgnrq sbxqhe-onkes. And I'm working on HE&GS!!! So it'll come soon, don't worry!--Verminfate Nobeast outfights Razgath the Mercenary! prank reply to request on ur talkpage. -have someone draw a funny face on the other person while they're sleeping -to be awaken abruptly and rudely with a bucket of super cold water and some honey dumped on head afterwards -say that the parent called them somewhere (even though the parent didnt) and then ambush them with pies and grass and stuff. -a pretend vermin attack (like the little boy who cried wolf?) -torture someone else with favorite food (like you do to us with updates) that's all i can think of right now. and idk if you understood a single word i said. but anyway, --ladyamber88 Plz leave a message after u click 23:46, October 17, 2009 (UTC) Both gutt keep it up--Longshot I'm gonna cut your head off, see if that works! heh...sorry. i shouldn't have done that. it was stupid. i wasn't thinking. anyway, i edited it already...again, sorry. --ladyamber88 Plz leave a message after u click 02:12, October 19, 2009 (UTC) you're not dumb. i'm dumb --ladyamber88 Plz leave a message after u click 02:22, October 19, 2009 (UTC) no! i always think i'm dumb. and now i got you to argue with me. NOW THAT'S DUMB!!!--ladyamber88 Plz leave a message after u click 02:27, October 19, 2009 (UTC)